1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of an anti-skid device for vehicle tires and in particular to one which can be rapidly and securely attached to a vehicle tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An anti-skid device must be used on vehicle tires in order to drive on a roadway during inclement weather conditions. However, it has been found that installing and removing conventional anti-skid devices from vehicle tires in inclement weather conditions can be dangerous and difficult. The conventional anti-skid device includes two side arms and a plurality of nets arranged between the two side arms which are generally made from resin or synthetic rubber. The nets are transversely connected together by means of linking rings. However, when in use, the tire must be first lifted by a jack in order to place the anti-skid device under the tire and then the tire is lowered after mounting the anti-skid device. Alternatively, the anti-skid device is first placed on the ground, the vehicle is driven forward or rearward to position the tire on the anti-skid device, and then thereafter the anti-skid device is moved upwardly to enclose the tire. Nevertheless, such operations are very tiresome, especially in winters, thereby making the conventional anti-skid devices unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of an anti-skid device for vehicle tires which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.